Flying High Again
by TehUltimateAZZHOLE
Summary: Jack is just a fifteen year old boy that's trying to get by in the world, unaware of his body's immunity to the viruses. Add to the fact he has the misfortune of living in Raccoon City and having Umbrella relentlessly hunting him for his blood, can he, his high school coach, and a certain cop and motorcyclist escape this death infested city? Obviously AU, OC with powers-centric.


"And in recent news, the massacre of STARS Bravo Team on July 24 in the Arklay Mountains is still being investigated, if listeners do remember, most of Raccoon City's special police unit, STARS, was murdered by unknown assailants with the their Bravo team all KIA with the exception of twoith words on members, while their Alpha team had lost 2 members in the attack". My father just stared at the screen. For the first time in my life, I felt worried for my dad. Feeling worried for the man who had taught me how to fight, how to shoot a gun, and how to survive in bad conditions was making me uneasy.

I heard my mother yell my name from upstairs. "Can you go the store and buy noodles, then stop by Robert's store and pick up something". Mom seemed out of it along with Dad since the incident in the mountains. I never really asked them what had happened in the mountains, mainly because it wasn't my business.

After picking up the noodles and the recently released VHS tape of the movie Blade, I stopped by Kendo's Gun Shop. "Yo Rob, are ya here?" An average looking man came out a door in the back, the faint sound of a toilet flushing coming out of the door. "Yo, Jack The Ripper, how can I help you?"

I had earned the nickname after being attacked by a wolf during a hunting trip. I had grabbed it by it's jaws and spread them until it was dead, however I had minor nerve damage to the fingers that healed. Even better I got a spot on the news, it's not everyday a 15 year old splits open a wolf's mouth. Well, back to subject.

"My mom told me I had to pick something up from here?" He looked suprised. "They didn't tell you?" Okay, now I'm confused. "Your dad ordered these for you."

He put two pistols on the counter. I immediately recognized them as a Beretta M9 pistol, a recent issue in the U.S. Army as a sidearm. I recognized the other as an M15 General Officers Pistol, a special customized M1911 made for Army Generals, more importantly it was my grandfather's M15 Pistol. Even more shocking was they were heavily customized and modified.

The M9 had a larger clip that was regularly seen on automatic pistols, along wthe hammer and slideback mechanism of the gun, _Soldier's Peak, _the color of the gun was changed from black default color into blackish orange. There was also fire options usually seen on an SMG or an automatic pistol as well. It was clearly made to match my outfit (I'm not going into detail, just think Cole's outfit from inFAMOUS with the jacket orange instead of yellow, and the pants replaced with black jeans), and was somewhat intimidating.

The M15 was also given the same fire options and cartridge modifications, but kept it's original gold color and name carvings, along with my name being carved beside my Grandfather's,and an inscrption on the opposite side that said_ Dragon's Edge._ After surveying the handguns, I looked up.

"Why'd he order these for me?" I was all types of confused. "He said it was your reward for making the honor roll, and taking first place at that martial arts tournament you were in". Okay, that explained it mostly.

As I walked out, this day was the last happy day I would experience before my life changed forever. Something that would traumitize me so much as I watched nearly everyone I cared about suffer a fate worse than death. Something that made my ultimate goal in life: To destroy Umbrella completely. On September 21st, 1998, My life goal to stop bioterrorism began.

**7 Years Later**

I swear to God, if I see another protester, I will rip their fucking hearts out. I like the how the people aren't putting up with WilPharma's experiments, but it's getting me really nervous. I had punched a guy with an infected mask on, I'm just lucky that I didn't put any of my superhuman strength behind it, It would knock a man's head off literally. I had to deal Ill Vetro with Chris, Jill, and Parker, now I have to deal with this shit.

"You sure your going to be alright?" Jill asked over the phone as I walked through Harvardville's airport. Everyone of the the guys I worked with at the BSAA knew I was emotionally exhausted with having to deal with all the bioterrorist attacks I went and had to work out. With all the various viruses my body adapted and enhanced me into, I was the obvious choice for most of the high end missions.

"Sometimes I wonder why I helped you guys found the BSAA, I mean I'm the one getting all these fucking missions, when my job should be giving them." I was really frustrated by the fact the major's thought I could handle all this bullcrap, even though I'm not entirely human anymore means I have to do everything. I hated being a captain, even with the better the better pay as it is, I should get more as I was one of the primary three of eight people who helped found the BSAA.

"You shouldn't have grabbed that colonel and threatened shove his head up his own ass." I chuckled at that. "Jack, just because you helped found the BSAA and have immunity from being discharged and demoted doesn't mean you can grab an Air Force Colonel and threaten him, people look down on that". I frowned at what she said, "Jill, you and everyone else must think I give shit what people think, I stopped caring after I saw my parents turn into walking fucking corpses!"

I sighed, "Look, we'll talk about this later, alright." She didn't respond, so I hung up my iPhone. I kept walking until I saw a familiar face sitting with what seemed to be a little Indian girl. "Have I gotten bigger, or have you gotten smaller", I asked in a playful tone. Sure enough, the beautiful woman I knew as Claire Redfield turned around and saw me, which put a soft but happy smile on her gorgeous face.

"Jack?" I smiled when she said my name. "In the uninfected flesh". I responded happily, I was glad to see a face I had missed for a long time. She got from the airport's waiting seat, walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned the gesture, and I quickly realised that my 6'4 frame towered over her 5'7.

"What's it been, seven years?" I smiled again. "7 years, 21 days", I teased her. "Jeeze, you were only two inches over me, now you're a head taller than me". She informed me of the sudden growth spurt.

"How's Sherry", I asked her. "She just got out of custody of Simmons, Leon just got her a job at DSO", I raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure about that, I mean, shooting at people doesn't exactly seem like Sherry's nature.'' She sighed at that, "Raccoon City changed her Jack, she saw things no twelve year old needs to see."

I scowled at that, "She didn't have to shoot her parents in the head", I responded. She looked up at me with a frown, "Don't go there", she warned me. "She didn't watch her parents rise up from the dead and bite their own son", that's all that got out before slapped me. The slap didn't sting, but Claire shook her hand in pain due to my bones being harder than steel, "The main reason I suffered wasn't my parents, it was my sister, Sherry doesn't know what it's like to find a sibling hanging from a noose."

She looked up at me, "What are you trying to gain from saying this", she asked me. "I'm not gaining anything, I'm proving a point, just because her father turned into a monster and her mother died, everyone thinks she deserves all kinds of pity, I didn't get a single ounce, instead I get a lab table and a bunch of needles". I sighed, "Claire, I had to grow up quickly, I didn't get the chance to socialize with anyone my age that much, and because I'm superhuman, I have to go on the missions I should be issuing to other people".

Claire looked at me, I continued, "Hell, I didn't get any time to mourn because they thought they had the right to play Operation on my body, like I wasn't even really human", I finished. She looked like she was about to say something until the little girl interrupted. "Claire look, it's the bad guy from the news!"

The man was Senator Ron Davis, the smug fat asshole who had approved WilPharma's experiments on the T-virus. In front of him was a man with an infected mask on, I didn't know if he was infected or not, so I took out my Soldier's Peak and pointed it at him, "If you don't identify yourself right now, the janitors will be cleaning you off the floor", the fact this asshole thought it was funny to play zombie pissed me off. He quickly took off his mask and raised his, "Dude, chill", he told me desparately. "You think this is fucking funny!" I shoved him to floor, before a cop handcuffed him.

"Do you have a license for that", he asked. I took out my BSAA ID, and showed him. Just then, another man was stumbling torwards Davis and his bodyguards, moaning. Before I could stop him, the cop grabbed the infected man's shoulder and was bitten because of it.

One of the bodyguards ran and tried to pry the infected off of the cop, which he payed dearly for by being bitten. The second guard shot the infected man, then went to confirm the cop's death. When I yelled at him to get away, it was too late as the infected cop bit the man in the calf. All the people surrounding us started to panic and ran in different directions.

I saw more and more people getting bitten. The panic was starting a domino effect. So soon, we were going to have in here. During this time, I had one thought

Fuck my life.

Character Profile

Name: Jack T. Stevens

Height: 6'4

Weight: 295 lbs

Powers

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman Speed

Hardened Bones

Superhuman Agility

Superhuman Reflexes

Telekinesis

Regenerative Healing Factor

Abilities And Skills

2-B In Krav Maga

6th Degree Black Belt In Nash Ryu Jujutsu and Shorin-Ryu Karate

Expert In Keysi Fighting Method, Systema, Sanshou, Boxing, and Kajukenbo

Expert Weapons Handler

Expert Marksman

Quick Improviser

End

**_Phew. I worked hard to rewrite this story. I wasn't really happy with the original one due to the fact I knew I had no idea what I was going to do, I'll have to play Resident Evil 2 and 3, the only ones I haven't played, to get a better understanding. See ya._**


End file.
